


Glowing

by MagalaBee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), Rarepair, endcard spoilers, look im extremely soft for these two and their VW/CF/SS ending..., non-BL route, so please accept this short snippet of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: She shined like gold in the morning light. It gave Felix a lot to think about...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Glowing

The sunlight made her hair shine like gold. Felix had noticed this the first time he had shared a bedroll with Ingrid, and it had become one of the little things he loved about their mornings together. Comforting silence, no one there to interrupt, and the golden shine of haphazard waves around her ears.

He ran his fingers through it affectionately, stirring Ingrid awake. She tilted her head up from his shoulder, looking at him with a half-asleep smile.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

She yawned and gave a small grunt as she sat up. A hand instinctively moved to rub over her stomach, which was getting bigger by the week.

Felix’s eyes drifted from the gold in her hair to the bump. His heart clenched every time he looked at it. At their baby, safe and growing. He reached out a hand, gingerly touching her side.

“I think it’s too early for any kicking,” Ingrid murmured, looking down at Felix in their collective nest of pillows and blankets. He’d given her most of his by now, to support her spine properly while they slept.

Not that it mattered much. Ingrid liked to sleep against him anyway.

He muttered, “You’re getting huge.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes at him. Four months, Felix had counted. She was four months into this thing that neither of them had planned but both agreed they wanted. She carried it well, the gold in her hair was brighter these days. She glowed in his eyes. 

But he was getting worried. She couldn’t be a sellsword while she was pregnant, and traveling as much as they did was impractical for the long term. Felix had considered writing to Sylvain, but he put it off in favor of accepting more jobs. They were going to need the coin.

“I think it’s time we settled down,” he murmured, his tone turning tender as his thumb began to gently caress back and forth on her stomach. “Get you a real bed.”

Ingrid’s smile softened, and his eyes flickered back to her face. She was bathed in gold light again, radiant. 

“You think?”

“Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by my good friend [Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareign/pseuds/sugareign)!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments section.


End file.
